


【仓安】2Q17 12R

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【仓安】2Q17 12R

<12>

“大量陨石袭击了欧洲北部地区，俄罗斯，加拿大和格陵兰岛。南极大陆由于受到陨石的袭击，冰架断裂。经科学家测算海平面现以每分钟0.00019毫米的速度上涨，世界末日是否真的会到来？”

虽然新闻上这么说着，但是日本很安全。大仓不想看再看新闻，电视的屏幕花了两下，瞬间黑屏。好吧，他还真的能影响世界，虽然只能做到用意念关电视而已。时间不多了。

 

 

大仓约安田开车兜风，车的后备箱里放了一大束红玫瑰，和他一起去看海洋馆和美术馆，然后享受高层旋转餐厅的浪漫烛光晚餐，刷卡坐电梯直通五星酒店的至尊套房。完美的约会最后总是在这里收尾。

“谢谢你，今天我很开心。”安田的眼角堆出了笑纹，那是真心的笑容，虽然眼睛有些湿润。

卧室就在隔壁，大仓久违地有点紧张了。

 

“yasu。”大仓低下头吻他，一边吻一边含糊地说，“我好爱你。”

“我也爱你。”安田的手攀上了他的肩背。一吻结束。大仓的额头顶着安田的额头，视线扫过他的眼睛鼻子嘴唇脖子，看到胸膛。那里有心脏，咚咚地在跳动。

 

“yasu之前不是说我们什么都玩过了吗，你最喜欢那种玩法？我都能陪你玩。”大仓低沉又磁性的声音震得安田耳朵酥酥麻麻的。

“我啊。”安田离他远了一点，温柔地注视着他的眼睛。

 

 

“我只要一张柔软舒适的大床和我的爱人。他健康，年轻，高大，帅气。最重要的是，他爱我，我也爱他，爱会自然而然地引导我们结合在一起。”

 

 

“闭上眼睛。”大仓几乎是用气声对安田说。安田顺从地闭上了眼睛，嘴唇又被堵上了。

接上

安田再睁开眼，房间的布局不再是至尊套房，而是温泉旅馆的和室，他们第一次做爱的地方。虽然是和室，但有一张kingsize的床。大仓抱起安田，然后轻柔地把他放在床上。他开始脱掉他的衣服。他问安田。

“你想要温柔的还是刺激的？”

“第一次就温柔的吧。”他们两个好像在点菜，他们都笑了出来。

“遵命。”大仓回答，然后亲吻他的耳朵。

这次的前戏格外漫长。大仓好像温柔过头了，抚慰的时候没有深深地吻住，而仅仅是用嘴唇触碰，用舌尖舔舐。安田好像对这种吻法格外敏感，他整个人都变红了，像一只煮熟的虾子，他的身体止不住地战栗，颤抖。大仓从耳朵亲吻到肚脐，又从脚尖往上亲吻到大腿根。可能是节奏太过温吞，安田闭上眼睛看上去要睡着了。大仓重重地舔了一下他性器的前端。

“嗯？”安田发出一丝声音。“不好意思，刚才太舒服了有点想睡觉。”

“做爱还能走神。看来是我还不够努力。”大仓张嘴，含住了安田的龟头和前半部分柱身。舌头灵活地舔着他敏感的地方，又用手撸动着没有含进来的柱身。安田发出了忍耐的鼻音。性器在他口中逐渐膨胀，硬挺。大仓停下了动作，转而开始给他做润滑和扩张。一根，两根，三根，润滑和扩张也做得很细致，很磨人，久到安田用大腿蹭他的身体暗示他赶紧插进来。

正面位。大仓抬起了安田的屁股，坚硬的性器对准一张一合的穴口。安田用胳膊挡着嘴看着大仓的动作。

“我要进来了。”

“快点。”大仓从没见过这么急着求欢的安田。

大仓挺腰，性器缓缓没入安田的后穴。大仓见安田目不转睛地看着插入的过程。完全没入后大仓问他你为什么要看。

“你还记得阿里斯托芬的颂词吗？”

“什么？”

“人被宙斯惩罚一分为二，。被分开的两半寻找另一半并试图重新结合到一起。爱是寻找另一半的过程。幸福在于寻找另外一半，并与之合一成为一体的状态。”

“你真的要在我们做爱的时候讲哲学吗？”大仓被他气得有点笑了。

“当你的一部分埋进我的身体里的时候，我感觉好像找到自己失去的另一半了。你让我变得完整了。”

“我也是。”如果安田以后讲哲学都能说成情话，他愿意听哲学100遍。

大仓开始抽动性器，这次他感觉不太一样了。在月光下，他们的结合是如此美妙，神圣，又纯洁，没有色情的味道。此刻他没有在征服安田，而是和他连接了身体和灵魂，共享性的愉悦和美妙。

安田的身体还是那么敏感，他叫着大仓的名字要高潮了。他身体这么敏感是自己造成的，换句话说是他一手调教的。想到这里大仓有一些疼惜，又有一丝隐秘的满足感和占有欲。

大仓快速地顶弄安田的敏感点，感受着肠壁的抽搐和绞紧，在一次重重的撞击后，释放在他体内。安田也射精了，后穴也达到了高潮。

“温柔吗？我有让你爽到吗？”

“很美妙，感觉从头发丝到脚趾尖，每个毛孔都张开了。好像在云端上那么轻盈自在，又好像在大地上那么充实厚重。”安田的头上一定开了朵小花。

“嗯，那下一次呢？你要温柔的还是刺激的。”

“要刺激的。”安田红着脸回答。“比过山车还要刺激。”

“遵命。”

 

大仓把他抱下床，拉开窗帘是透明的窗玻璃，让安田站好扶在窗框上。窗外是群山，湖泊，夜色和月亮。这时窗户好像变成了一面镜子，照着全身赤裸的两个人。

大仓就着还留在体内的精液的润滑，撸了两把性器，从后面插进他的后穴，九浅一深地顶弄着。

“yasu抬头，看看你的样子。”

安田抬头。大仓看见的是玻璃里二人交媾的身影。他看见安田双手撑在窗框上，双腿站在地上，却因为疲惫和快感支持不住而在颤抖。他的性器挺立着，随着大仓在他身体里的顶撞而一甩一甩的。他的脸耳朵脖子红了一大片，眼里起了水雾，以被动又绝对臣服的姿态承受着后面大仓的操弄。玻璃里的那个人变得淫乱又放荡，安田闭上了眼睛。

月光温柔地倾泻在安田背上，像是给他披上一层纱。大仓不再怜惜，大力地更深入地刺戳他的后穴，好像是要刺穿他。后背位可以抵达他身体里更深的地方。太深了。大仓感觉出安田想逃，一把拉住他的胳膊，安田只能仰起头来承受一波又一波快感的浪潮。

又要到了。安田的身子越来越低，他好像承受不住这么强烈的快感了。到了。他又登上了高潮。性器射出了稀薄的精液，后穴的高潮强烈又持久。

大仓忍受着快感拔出了性器。他要给安田一个难忘的最好的体验。拉他转身对着自己，把他整个人抱起来，手臂穿过他的膝窝，性器从下往上重新插入他的后穴，在他还在高潮的肠壁里快速抽插，臀部的肉被拍出波浪，发出啪啪的声音。

“啊啊，不行，tacchon。不行的。”

安田几乎是尖声哭叫了起来。他本来就还在高潮，大仓这么一弄更加刺激了。强烈的快感不断地拍打着他的身体，泛起了剧烈的泡沫。随着一声婉转又绵长的呻吟声，安田再次攀上了顶峰。短时间内他达到了双重高潮。安田的肠壁不规律地抽搐和痉挛着，吸吮挤压大仓的性器，大仓不再忍耐，在他身体的最深处射精射向更深的地方。安田头向后仰，脖颈优美又纤长，像是濒死的天鹅。他好像死了一次，又活了过来。

大仓把他抱去床上，看他喘息着睁开眼睛。

“怎么样？刺激吗？”

“刺激得快要死掉了。”大仓不愿意听他说死这个字。“嗯，我现在可以理解一点失乐园的意味了。”安田评论道。

刚才还说爽的要死，马上又用性爱体验去品味文学作品。大仓有点哭笑不得，但这也是安田的迷人之处。他也很喜欢这样的他。

 

安田喝了口水，休息了一会儿，主动坐在大仓身上。大仓惊喜地看着他。安田说，第三次我要自己来。安田极少主动求欢，在别的世界大仓不知道，但2Q17，他们还没有试过骑乘位。安田扶着大仓的性器对准他的穴口，缓慢地沉下身体。被操开的后穴很顺利地吞进昂扬的性器。他的腿在颤抖，吞到一半腿支持不住了，一下子坐到了底。他发出一丝尖锐又短促地呻吟。大仓被突如其来的这一下绞得差点泄了，老天，再来一次他真的会早泄。

安田又重新坐起来，先是缓慢然后快速地上下抬动臀部。后穴柔顺地吞吐着大仓的性器，大仓能感觉到安田的后穴在容纳，吸吮，迎合，讨好着他。大仓突然意识到安田想要服侍他，想要让他爽一次。但是之前的性爱已经消耗了安田太多精力，他浑身都在抖，他的动作越来越慢，他已经没有什么力气了。

这样的安田看上去很可怜，很性感，又招人疼爱。大仓帮他，握住他的腰，往上顶他的胯。安田又开始叫，他的声音已经很沙哑了。

“不要了，不要了。”他已经射不出什么东西了。

大仓捏紧他的龟头，不让他射，更加用力地向上操干他。

“只靠后面高潮，你可以的。”

这句话好像是催情剂，安田的身体更加敏感了，整个后穴都变成了敏感点，仿佛一戳就会出水，会发出呻吟。毫无征兆地，安田又一次攀上了颠覆。性器汩汩流出了清液，后穴又一次高潮了。

看吧，果然如大仓所说，只靠后面他可以的。大仓插了两下，拔出性器，快速地撸了几把，精液射在他的肚皮上，胸上。这下从里到外他都有他的标记了。

大仓抱他去清洁，清洁的时候，安田累的手臂都抬不起来了，大仓觉得自己把他折腾得太狠了，讨好地亲他。回到床上，大仓对闭着眼睛的安田说。

“我不想从今晚醒来，yasu。”

 

安田用细微的声音回他说，我也很爱你，然后很久没有说话。他的呼吸平和缓长，他睡着了。大仓看着安田的恬静睡颜，觉得他是从月亮上来的神仙。刚才还淫乱又放荡，现在纯洁又可爱。听着安田规律的呼吸声，大仓也开始觉得困了起来。他把安田搂进自己怀里，也闭上了眼睛。


End file.
